This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a recording medium. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for mounting a recording medium having positioning apertures on a mount with positioning pins which are engageable with those apertures.
Apparatus employing a laser beam to expose a recording medium, such as photographic film, photographic printing paper, and lith film (lithographic film), PS plate or other printing material are known in the prior art. This exposure apparatus includes a mount for a recording medium having a base plane against which the base edge of a recording medium is brought into abutment so that the recording medium may be held in position for proper exposure. If the mount does not have a flat surface, but is, for example, cylindrical, a recording medium having positioning apertures is used. In this situation, the mount has positioning pins which extend from its cylindrical surface and are engageable with the apertures of the recording medium to hold it on the mount. No suitable apparatus has, however, been available for mounting a recording medium having such apertures on the mount. All the work has had to be done manually.